


Relaxing together

by Fizzwizzler



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzwizzler/pseuds/Fizzwizzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth walks in on Sweets and Bones sharing a joint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamlets/gifts).



> I didn't actually look up facts about marijuana use so don't hold me to any of this

The first thing he noticed when he got home that afternoon was that his door was unlocked. The second thing was the chorus of giggles coming from his bedroom.  
  
And the third thing was the smell. That pungent smell that always brought him right back to his college years.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Sprawled out on the bed- his bed- Sweets and Bones were laying in just their underwear and passing back and forth what had to be a joint. And yeah it was a great sight- Bones in just her bra and panties with some floral design and Sweets in a pair of snug boxers that showed off his half hard package perfectly. But they were smoking pot in his apartment. In his room.  
  
"Sweets and I both got out of work early today and thought it would be beneficial to unwind after that last case." Bones explained in that way she does that makes everything sound perfectly logical.  
  
"By smoking weed? Come on Sweets your a doctor don't you know this stuff is bad for you?" Thankfully by this point they had put the joint down in an ashtray, one that Booth noticed was not his own.  
  
"Marijuana's medicinal and relaxing properties have been proven and long term studies show little to no negative lasting effects." Sweets was using the voice he uses when he's trying to prove himself as a professional which works a lot better when he's not nearly naked and has blood shot eyes.  
  
"Both alcohol and tobacco have been found to be way more hazardous to the body after long term use." Bones adds in quickly.  
  
"That's great and everything but I'm a federal officer and this is illegal. I should be arresting you both." Not that he would. Not that he could. He has such a blind spot for these two he could never arrest them. They probably already knew that too.  
  
"Psh are you trying to tell me that you have never smoked before?" Sweets asked, not at all in his professional voice but one that belonged to a stoner.  
  
"Of course I have but not since high school. Come on we're adults!"  
  
"I think you just need to relax." Bones cooed as she made her way to the end of the bed. Suddenly they were both at the end of the bed a reaching for him. One of them, he has no idea which, pulled his suit jacket off of his shoulders while the other pulled his belt out of its loops. Then something is placed at his lips, the joint he realizes, and he inhales instinctively because he really can't say no to these two. Especially when one of them is kissing up his neck while the other is unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Before he knows it he's sprawled out on the bed between them in just his boxers and they're all giggling like teenagers.


End file.
